Sun and rain
by gemmasteran
Summary: Sunny days and rainy days. Shin and Sena. Somethings...


Okay this is my first really fic afterall, although I have "Valentine Surprise" but it was posted by KimmyTrainer. This time I write a Shin/Sena fic, they are my favorite pair, too.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Shin Seijurou x Kobayakawa Sena.

I own nothing(_ _#)

**Sun and rain**

A rainy day.

He ran on the familiar path. Lightly shower made him feel very comfortable. He had ran on this road countless times, and each time he always looked for a tall silhouette of someone.

Missed?

He met Shin for the first time in a friendly match between Deimon Devil Bat and Oujou White Knight. The first time he had to face the fear of pain, something he always run away, as well as the first time he passed him in the final attack.

That was the first time his heart beat faster than normal rate.

And first met on the road, he immediately recognized him, Eyeshield 21.

He smiled slightly. Strangely, a person close to the him like Mamori small-san did not recognize him, but Shin once looked, and the closing picked up to be able to see who he was.

The more running past each other at this time, the more his little heart beat faster, but maybe with Shin, he has just ran across someone normal.

Pain.

His first Spring Game was over, he was crying, the tears seemed would be no ending. He has failed, Shin had to go ahead. Since that time, he has been training hard at the thought can meet Shin again. A question that he could not tell anyone.

A promise to meet again in the final fall meeting, from Shin and he regarded the other as his opponent. He was able to see him, though for opposite sides.

Probably forever.

XxxxxX

A sunny day.

He was here, the same team with Shin, with him in the Japanese team participate in the World Congress. No one

knew he was delighted when he was given the right to decide the team, the first person he thought was Shin. He powerful, he determined, his cold head for fights, he had both power and speed, he was really perfect.

He always wished he could be like him.

He always wished he could be with him.

Ever since, his heart belonged to him.

The final match ended, he and his team draw the world's most powerful U.S. team. But why there had a the restless tension in his body at that moment, you should be happy with the result, Japan could be at the level with the five-pointed Star of America, why did he feel unhappy?. Look towards Shin and everyone, his eyes light up desire to win. And he know, winning was the most precious thing. Again, he will try your best with him.

Victory.

Victory.

Did he have any chance to win his heart?

XxxxxX

A windy day.

Everything had new beginning, Shin and he would meet again in the conference next spring. He really considered him as his most formidable opponent, you was happy that he could fighting with him in every match. Shin's eyes now, though still sharp but had a peaceful relieved to see him. If that was a hope for his love?

The fleeting smile on his face criminal capital, gentle hugs after exercise together, the encouragement before the game games, ... they was only the simple things, but he always cherished them, each little moment.

He was happy to be with him.  
Each the wind gently glide over him as his hug. It was warm, so serene, so peaceful.

Confused.

Blushed.

He remembered Shin.

Did Shin remember him?

XxxxxX

A snowy day.

You're holding chocolate box which was made by yourself. They are not beautiful, they are not good, but they are distorted. Today Valentine's Day, he would confesses his feelings with him. Would Shin accept him or not?, as the perfect gift box not you give him.

Hoped.

He cherished his little feelings, smiled and quickly ran towards his school.

But the scene in front of him made him stun.

A girl is kissing him, he is also stood there, didn't deny it.

He felt someone smashed his heart. Hurtful. Just like the old pain he almost did not see him as a worthy opponent.

No, it's not the same. He did not know.

Pain.

Grabbed his heart, and he trembled, he didn't know that was cold or shock. His eyes blurred with tears. Slightly turned away from the right not to continue to see him, he ran, ran really fastly.

Pain.

The first time he knew how deep the pain was in his heart. He runed, the thing he always did since to see Shin, but his time is running away from Shin.

The chocolate box falled on the snow, the cover turned out that all falled out. Broken, just liked his heart.

Snow falled quitely.

Someone picked them up.

Blurred.

XxxxxX

"Sorry, I do not love you," he said before the surprise of the girl.

He had caught a glimpse of the familiar little running fade in the falling snow.

He picked up the gift Sena had left behind.

Bitten his lip, he hate himself.

XxxxxX

And a rainy day.

He was avoiding Shin from that day until now. From that day, it had been raining. He avoiding him, he trained to forget him, but culd not ease the pain. Stood in the rain after training, it was about memories.

Pain.

He cried, cried a lot.

He hurt because he had have the illusion of love. Yes, how Shin could love a little boy always ran like you. He wasn't good enough for Shin. And Shin would always see he as his rival only, not thing more.

_He would never love you._

Only he was blinding

Pain.

He didnt know the water rolling down his cheeks now was rain or tears. You just knowed, it was salty.

He did not hear footsteps to the side, and someone hugged him in his arms.

Familiar warmth. Shin.

He did not know what to do, he was right behind him.

Confused.

_ No, he does not love me _

He pulled away, and ran.

But he could not run long, Shin caught him in another hug. It was tighter as he feared Sena ran away from his life.

"Please, let me out, Shin-san"

"You avoided me the days recently, why?" Cold

"...", Dry mouth, bitter taste, he could not answer him.

"Why, Sena" bigger, and more angry. Held up tightly.

Burst, he could hold his feelings anymore. Again, he tasted the salty.

"Because I love you, I love you… Forlong time…I love you so much that you know ... "

He could not believe.

"I love you, but you do not love me. You love her, the one kissed him that day...Not me… "

He could not believe.

"So let me go, Shin-san..."

The one he loved was in love with him.

"No,", cold.

"The one I love is right here."

"...",

Did you hear that, Sena?

"I love you, Sena"

"I. LOVED. YOU. SENA "

_I can not say much, I am not good at describing my feelings, I want you to know that I love you more than everything in my life._

_Sorry._

_Sorry_

_I'm in love with you , Sena_

Then Sena was turned around, and Shin's lips covered his'slips.

Couldn't express his surprise and happiness, now Sena just felt the sweetness and softness Shin…no, Seijurou wasgiving to him.

"I love you, Sena" he quietly whispered in the kiss.

"I love you, Seijurou", he replied.

Finally, they could be together.

The rain saw more kisses.

End.


End file.
